memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Das verlorene Paradies
Auf eine Invasion durch das Dominion wartend, decken Captain Sisko und Odo die wahren Vorgänge auf. Zusammenfassung :...Fortsetzung Teaser Im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte hinterfragt Sisko einige Tage nach dem Energieausfall die Berichte der Sternenflotte über den Sabotageakt. Je öfter er sie liest, desto weniger Sinn sieht er darin. Auch Odo schaut sich die Aufzeichnungen genau an. Dabei fällt ihm eine Gruppe namens Red Squad auf. Der Captain klärt ihn auf, dass dies eine Eliteeinheit der Sternenflottenakademie ist. Damit versteht er natürlich, dass die Gruppe 26 Minuten nach Ausrufung des Ausnahmezustands zurück in die Akademie gebeamt. Doch dazu passt Siskos Entdeckung gar nicht, denn, so der Captain, nur drei Stunden später, wurden alle Kadetten zum Felddienst eingeteilt. Die Beiden wollen dem auf den Grund gehen. Joseph Sisko und sein Enkel betreten derweil das "Sisko's". Jake versteht nicht, was das für einen Sinn hat, doch da das Dominion nicht angegriffen hat, sein Großvater es nicht für sinnvoll, weiter faul da zu sein. Doch der Junge fürchtet, dass keine Kunden kommen werden, allerdings erinnert ihn sein Großvater an die vielen hungrigen Offiziere der Sternenflotte in den Straßen. Joseph hat für Jake auch schon die ersten Aufgaben, was dem Jungen gar nicht gefällt. Unterdessen spricht Sisko mit einem bolianischen Offizier über die Red Squad. Er erhofft sich Klarheit über die Vorgänge. Doch als er die Beweise für den Transport der Gruppe anspricht, bedankt sich der Mann, dass der Captain ihn darauf aufmerksam macht und bittet ihn, die Angaben zu löschen, da die jungen Leute sonst Schwierigkeiten bekommen könnten. Und schließlich haben sie ihre Mission erstklassig durchgeführt. Dann wird das Gespräch beendet und für Sisko und Odo stellen sich immer mehr Fragen. Akt I: Red Squad Wie Benjamin im Restaurant seines Vaters mitkommt, lässt dieser sich dieses Mal bereitwillig Blut abnehmen, schließlich haben die Wechselbälger mittlerweile das Energienetz der Erde sabotiert. Doch Sisko gefällt das auf Einmal gar nicht mehr, auch wenn er nicht sagen kann weshalb. Da kommt Nog an den Tisch des Captains. Sisko hatte ihn rufen lassen. Er möchte mit dem Ferengi über die Red Squad sprechen. Deshalb fragt er, ob Nog einen der Kadetten kennt und der Junge bejaht die Frage. Als Sisko dann einen Namen will, weigert er sich einen zu nennen. Doch der Offizier befiehlt es ihm und so rückt Nog mit einem Namen raus. Im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte tritt ein junger Mann in das Büro von Sisko. Sein Name ist Riley Aldrin Shepard. Er ist ein Mitglied der Red Squad. Der Captain spielt mit ihm und stellt gezielt Fragen. Er behauptet, dass die Red Squad schlampig gearbeitet haben an dem Tag des Energieausfalls. Aber Shepard widerspricht. Er hält die Mission für perfekt und einfacher als geplant. Doch Sisko lässt nicht locker und fragt nach Einzelheiten und der Junge teilt mit Stolz mit, wie alles ablief. An besagtem Tag traf sich die Gruppe und wurde auf die [[USS Lakota|USS Lakota]] gebeamt. Auf dem Schiff wurde ihnen die Ausrüstung gegeben und sie wurden mit den Codes versehen. Danach wurden sie zur Division für planetare Operationen gebeamt. Dort erhielten sie Zugang zu den Computern und mit den Zugangscodes gelang es ihnen, die Protokolle in das Computernetz zu transferieren. Nach und nach schalteten sich die Energierelaissysteme ab. Nach der Sabotage der Neustartsequenzen, verschwanden sie dann wieder. Alles lief wie geplant. Zurück im Restaurant spricht Sisko mit Odo. Der Captain glaubt, dass Shepard die Wahrheit sagt. Der Formwandler vermutet, dass es sich eventuell um einen Wechselbalg handelt, doch Sisko ist sich sicher, dass Shepard ein Mensch ist. Odo glaubt immer noch an eine Beteiligung des Dominion, doch Sisko bezweifelt es, denn die Erde ist nun mehr befestigt denn je. Doch der Captain ist sich nicht sicher, was er nun tun kann. Odo überzeugt ihn, dass er für seine Überzeugung und für die Rechte der Föderation einstehen soll. Akt II: Leytons Plan Odo und Sisko besuchen den Präsidenten erneut. Jaresh-Inyo kann den Beiden nicht zustimmen. Er glaubt einfach nicht, dass die Sternenflotte plant, die Föderation zu stürzen. Odo bericht, dass Leyton kurz nach seinem Bericht über die Gefahr, die durch das Dominion für die Erde gegeben ist, bessere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verlangte. Damals lehnte der Präsident ab. Nach dem Bombenanschlag von Antwerpen kam der Admiral dann erneut mit Sisko und forderte neue Maßnahmen. Da diese aber nicht weitreichend genug wahren, sabotierten sie das Energienetz. Doch Jaresh-Inyo sieht in Leyton keinen Verräter. Der Captain ist sich sicher, dass der Admiral das nicht als Verrat ansieht, sondern als einen Akt von Patriotismus. Der Präsident versteht, worauf die Männer hinaus wollen, aber es gibt keinen Beweis dafür. Sisko fordert ihn auf, den Befehl zu geben, die Sternenflotte aus den Straßen der Städte abzuziehen und er denkt, Leyton würde sich weigern. Er bietet sogar seinen Rücktritt an, sollte der Admiral wiedererwartend den Rückzug akzeptieren. Doch Jaresh-Inyo geht kann den Befehl nicht geben, ist die Bevölkerung derzeit doch auf der Seite des Admirals und akzeptiert die Truppen in den Städten. Um de Präsidenten zu unterstützen, bietet Sisko an, den Beweis für Leytons Machenschaften zu besorgen. Abends kommt Nog wieder in das Restaurant in New Orleans. Er kann Kadett Shepard nicht finden. Auch die anderen Mitglieder der Red Squad sind verschwunden. Sie sollen bei einer Übung sein. Da betritt Leyton das "Sisko's". Er schickt Nog in die Akademie und will dann unter vier Augen mit Benjamin reden. Leyton entschuldigt sich bei Sisko, da er ihm nicht von Anfang an die Wahrheit sagte. Doch er braucht ihn, da Sisko weiß, wie man Formwandler bekämpft, auch wenn beide nicht der gleichen Überzeugung sind. Leyton hofft, Sisko zu überzeugen, ihm beim Kampf für die Föderation zu helfen, doch der sieht das ganz anders. Er will nicht daran beteiligt sein, die Erde unter Militärherrschaft zu stellen. Doch Leyton will alles tun, um das Dominion zu stoppen. Der Admiral erinnert den Captain an eine Begebenheit auf der [[USS Okinawa|USS Okinawa]]. Auch damals war Sisko anderer Meinung, bei einem Zwischenfall mit den Tzenkethi. Damals sagte Leyton, dass man zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt einfach die Entscheidungen eines vorgesetzten akzeptieren muss. Dafür gibt es die Kommandokette und Leyton ist sein vorgesetzter Offizier. Doch dieses Mal ist es anders. Sisko kann es die Authorität nicht akzeptieren. Deshalb entbindet ihn Leyton von seinem Posten als Chef der Sicherheit der Sternenflotte und gibt ihm den Befehl zurück nach Deep Space 9 zu gehen. Später sitzt Sisko in einem Park, als Chief O'Brien sich neben ihn setzt. Doch es ist nicht der Chief. Es ist ein Formwandler. Sisko will Hilfe holen, doch der Wechselbalg bittet ihn, die Unterhaltung nicht zu unterbrechen. Er fragt den Captain, wie viele Formwandler wohl zurzeit auf der Erde sind. Doch Sisko will nicht raten. Daraufhin sagt der Wechselbalg, es sind nur vier außer Odo und er weißt Sisko auf das Chaos hin, das sie verursachen. Er meint, dass die Angst die Solids zerstören wird. Das macht den Captain nachdenklich. Akt III: Siskos Blut Zurück im Restaurant ist Benjamin immer noch nachdenklich. Sein Vater kommt und redet mit ihm. Sie reden über alte Zeiten. Am seine erste Liebe Neffie Beumont, und dass er sich nicht traute, sie anzusprechen. Doch Joseph riet ihm damals es einfach zu tun. Er erhielt allerdings eine Abfuhr von ihr. Aber als wenig später Zoey Phillips in die Gegend zog, hatte Benjamin eine Verabredung, bevor die Möbel im Haus waren. Die Freundschaft hielt damals 3 Jahre. Der Captain versteht, was sein Vater ihm erzählen will. Er muss eine Entscheidung treffen. Sisko meldet sich bei Major Kira. Er benutzt eine bajoranische Frequenz, um nicht entdeckt zu werden. Auf der Station gibt es keine Probleme. Alles ist normal und das Wurmloch hat seine Aktivitäten auch eingestellt. Sisko gibt Kira eine Aufgabe. Im Hauptquartier der Sternenflotte greifen Sisko und Odo wenig später auf vertrauliche Daten zu. Sie haben nur wenige Minuten, um die Daten zu durchsuchen. Dabei fällt ihnen auf, dass Leyton in den letzten Wochen mehr als 400 Offiziere versetzt hat. Alle hatten irgendwann unter dem Admiral gedient und nun befinden sich die Offiziere an Schlüsselpositionen der Sternenflotte oder auf Schiffen im Sektor. Weitere Transfers sind einen Tag vor einer wichtigen Rede des Präsidenten geplant. Alles deutet darauf hin, dass Leyton diesbezüglich einen Plan hat. Sisko kopiert sich die Informationen und überlegt sich dann, seinen Sohn und Vater in Sicherheit zu bringen. Dann ist jemand an der Tür. Es ist Commander Benteen. Sie wundert sich, was Sisko noch im Hauptquartier macht. Er behauptet private Daten auszusortieren. Dann gratuliert er ihr zur Beförderung zum Captain. Doch da die USS Lakota erst einen Tag vor der Rede des Präsidenten fertig wird, hat dies noch etwas Zeit, aber sie freut sich darauf, das Schiff zu befehligen. Sie findet es schade, dass Sisko nicht an der Zeremonie teilnimmt, denn er muss ja zurück nach Deep Space 9, doch der will sich etwas Urlaub auf der Erde gönnen, da er schon mal dort ist. Später begibt sich Sisko zum Präsidenten und dort erwartet ihn eine Überraschung. Leyton ist da. Genauso wie Benteen und einige Offiziere der Sternenflotte. Sofort kommt die Frau auf ihn zu und fordert ihn auf, seinen Arm zu zeigen. Sie nimmt einen Bluttest. Er ist positiv und sofort wird Sisko verhaftet. Er lässt sich ohne Gegenwehr festnehmen. Also Sisko in seiner Zelle ist, besucht ihn Leyton. Er gibt zu, den Test gefälscht zu haben, um den Captain aus dem Weg zu räumen. Er hält Benjamin für den besten Offizier, mit dem er je gearbeitet hat, doch er kann ihn nicht gehen lassen. Noch nicht. Sisko nimmt an, dass er bis nach der Rede des Präsidenten warten will, bis er gehen kann, doch Leyton meint, dass er keine Rede des Präsidenten geben wird. Er wird die Rede halten, da die Erde eine starke Führung braucht und er dies bieten kann. Dann geht der Admiral. Nach einiger Zeit kommt ein Offizier für den Routinecheck des Blutes der Wärter. Sisko möchte, dass man einen Test bei ihm macht, doch die Beiden wollen das Kraftfeld nicht abschalten. Dies ist auch nicht nötig, denn Odo, der als blinder Passagier auf dem Wagen zur Blutuntersuchung mitgekommen ist, überwältigt die Drei. Dann befreit er Sisko. Er hat Nachricht von Kira. Die [[USS Defiant|USS Defiant]] ist auf dem Weg zur Erde. Sie haben also das, was Sisko gesucht hatte. Er schickt Odo zum Präsidenten, um den vor Leytons Plänen zu warnen. Der Captain hat etwas anderes zu erledigen. Er nimmt einen Phaser an sich und beide verlassen das Gebäude. Akt IV: Der falsche Kampf Admiral Leyton sitzt in seinem Büro und spricht mit Benteen auf der USS Lakota. Sie verspricht, ihr Bestes zu geben. Dann wird die Verbindung beendet. Kaum ist das Gespräch vorbei, kommt Sisko herein. Der Captain nimmt den Kommunikator des Admirals an sich und fordert ihn zum Rücktritt auf. Leyton will dies natürlich nicht. Doch Sisko gibt an, die Beweise zu haben, die den Admiral des Verrates überführen. Er teilt mit, dass Lieutenant Arriaga festgenommen wurde und der bestätigt, dass er das Wurmloch manipuliert hatte. Er ist somit für das Öffnen und Schließen der Passage verantwortlich, um es so aussehen zu lassen, als dringe in den Raum der Föderation eine getarnte Flotte des Dominion ein. Doch Leyton hat auch eine Überraschung. Auf seinen Befehl soll die Lakota die Defiant abfangen und vernichten. Sisko bezweifelt, dass ein Schiff der Sternenflotte ein anderes zerstört, doch der Admiral meint dazu, dass die Crew der Lakota davon überzeugt ist, dass die Defiant von Wechselbälgern übernommen wurde. Unterdessen ist die Defiant weiter auf dem Weg zu Erde. Die Lakota meldet sich und man verlangt, dass die Schilde herunter gelassen werden und man an Board kommen kann. Sie haben ihre Phaser bereit und scheinen ein Nein nicht akzeptieren zu wollen. Sisko versucht Leyton klar zu machen, dass er, selbst wenn er Jaresh-Inyo absetzt, dennoch nicht gewinnen kann. Die anderen Welten der Föderation werden sicher eine Militärdiktatur nicht so einfach hinnehmen, doch der Admiral sieht das nicht als Diktatur. Er ist sich sicher, dass ich viele der Welten, auch wenn sie zuerst anders denken, einsehen, dass die Stärkung der Erde, der Stärkung der Föderation dient. Doch Sisko fragt ihn, was er macht wenn die Welten nicht einverstanden sind und ob er einen Bürgerkrieg. Sisko sieht den ersten schritt dazu, sollte die Lakota die Defiant angreifen. Leyton fordert Benjamin auf, sein Schiff dann zu stoppen, doch das kann und will er nicht. Unterdessen ist die Defiant weiter auf dem Weg zur Erde. Doch die Lakota stellt sich ihr in den Weg. Als Kira berichtet, dass die Lakota auf den Warpantrieb der Defiant ziehlt, hällt O'Brien das für einen Bluff. Worf hält den Kurs und lässt die Schilde hochfahren. Die Lakota beginnt mit dem Beschuss. Der Chief stellt fest, dass die Waffen des Schiffes wohl verstärkt wurden, da die Feuerkraft sehr hoch ist. Und da die Waffen verstärkt sind, vermutet er, dass auch der Antrieb verbessert wurde. Deshalb ist eine Flucht seiner Meinung nach aussichtslos. Auch die Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Schiff bleibt laut Lieutenant Dax ohne Antwort. Da es mittlerweile verletzte gibt, muss Dr. Bashir auf die Krankenstation und Worf gibt den Befehl zu kämpfen. Die Defiant beginnt zu feuern. Leyton erinnert sich an die gemeinsame Zeit mit Sisko auf der Okinawa. Der Admiral hatte ihn zum Lieutenant Commander befördert und Benjamin bescheinigt ihm, ein guter Lehrer gewesen zu sein. Doch Leyton meint, er hätte ihm mehr über Loyalität beibringen müssen. Doch Sisko hält das für reinen Hohn. Er spricht ihm das Recht ab, über Loyalität reden zu dürfen. Glaubte Sisko zuvor noch, dass Leyton Anstand und Ehre besitzt, so ist er nun vom Gegenteil überzeugt. In diesem Moment kommt eine Botschaft der Lakota herein. Benteen berichtet, dass sie die Defiant nicht aufhalten konnte, da diese mit einem ablativen Panzer ausgestattet ist. Leyton befiehlt den Einsatz von Quantentorpedos, um die Defiant um jeden Preis aufzuhalten. Doch Sisko ermahnt sie, dass sie 50 Offiziere der Sternenflotte töten wird, wenn sie die Quantentorpedos einsetzt. Aber Leyton besteht auf den Befehl. Die Defiant hat unterdessen schon schwere Schäden. Auch bei der Lakota sieht es nicht besser aus. Kira vermutet, dass ein Treffer genügen würde, sie zu zerstören. Nun heißt es Defiant oder Lakota. In diesem Moment zieht die Lakota die Waffen ein. Auch die Defiant beendet das Feuer. Ein weiterer Ruf kommt bei Leyton ins Büro. Diesmal ist es die Defiant. Worf berichtet, dass die Lakota ihnen den Weiterflug gestattet. Doch es gibt auch Verluste auf beiden Seiten. Sisko fordert ihn auf, schnellstmöglich zur Erde zu kommen, um dem Präsidenten Bericht zu erstatten. Die Defiant macht sich auf den Weg. Leyton hält es für einen Fehler, dass Sisko aus dem Büro mit seinem Schiff gesprochen hat, denn nun ist sein Aufenthaltsort bekannt. Aber der Captain sieht es anders. Es spielt keine Rolle, was mit ihm geschieht, da Odo bereits bei Jaresh-Inyo ist und der die Beweise hat, um Leyton zu stoppen. Doch Leyton sieht das anders. Zornig gibt er an, dass er genug loyale Offiziere hat, um eine Schlacht zu schlagen. Doch Sisko fragt ihn, gegen wen er das tun will. Er kämpft den falschen Kampf und die Offizierin, die ihm am nächsten stand, hat sich schon von ihm abgewandt. Nun sieht Leyton ein, dass er verloren hat. Er legt seine Rangabzeichen ab und verlässt den Raum Auf den Straßen werden die Sternenflottenoffiziere weggebeamt. Joseph Sisko findet die Straßen so zwar leerer, aber mit ihnen, währe es nicht mehr die Erde. Er findet es war nicht richtig, mit all den Phasern. Doch Odo macht sich sorgen, da es noch Wechselbälger auf der Erde gibt. Joseph hat zwar auch Angst, aber er will so weiterleben wie bisher. Auch Benjamin ist der Meinung, dass sie schon selbst Hand anlegen müssen, um die Erde zu zerstören. Dann verabschieden sie sich und Odo, Benjamin Sisko und Jake werden auf die Defiant gebeamt. Joseph eröffnet das Restaurant wieder und die ersten Gäste kommen herein. Hintergrundinformationen * Die Red Squad tauchen noch einmal in Valiant auf * Riley Shepard hat die Dienstnummer: C95304699427 * Woher der Inhalt des positiven Bluttests von Sisko stammt, ist unbekannt * Odo wendet gegen eine der Offiziere, die Sisko bewachen, den vulkanischen Nackengriff an * Quark ist in der Episode nicht zu sehen Dialogzitate * Shepard: "Es war ein beeindruckender Anblick, Sir, wie diese Relais nacheinander ausgeschaltet wurden." * Odo: "Nehmen wir an, sie haben recht und die Offiziere der Sternenflotte haben das Energienetz sabotiert. Was wollen sie jetzt unternehmen?" Sisko: "Das ist wohl die Grundfrage, nicht wahr? Was soll ich bloß tun? Das sind keine schlechten Menschen, Odo. Es sind Menschen, mit denen ich zusammengearbeitet habe. Es sind meine Freunde. Menschen, die ich respektiere. Wie kann ich mich gegen sie wenden?" Odo: "Ich sehe das so, Captain. Wenn sie Verrat gegenüber der Föderation begangen haben, der sie eigentlich geschworen haben, sie zu schützen, dann werden sie sich nicht gegen sie wenden, sondern die haben sich gegen sie gewendet." * Sisko (zu Leyton): "Also sind sie bereit das Paradies zu retten, indem sie es zerstören?" * Leyton: "Gehen sie zurück, Ben, sie gehören nicht hier her." * Wechselbalg (in O'Briens Gestalt als Sisko zweifelt, dass es nut vier Wechselbälger auf der Erde gibt): "Oh, vier sind wirklich genug. Wir sind nun mal klüger als die Solids. Wir sind besser als sie und was noch wichtiger ist: Wir fürchten sie nicht so, wie sie uns fürchten. Am Ende wird es ihre Angst sein, die sie zerstört." * Leyton: "Ach Ben. Hier steh ich nun und seh sie an, den besten Offizier, der je unter mir gedient hat, eingesperrt in seiner Zelle und ich denke, das Leben kann furchtbar ungerecht sein." Sisko: "Lassen sie mich raus und das Leben sieht gleich etwas besser aus." * Leyton: "Das Volk verdient eine starke Führung. Jemanden der sie beschützen kann." * Odo (als er Sisko befreit): "Es war nicht so schwer, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihnen bei der Revision der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen für dieses Gebäude geholfen habe." * Sisko: "Wenn ein vom Volk gewählter Präsident gestürzt wird und die Sternenflotte die direkte Kontrolle über die Regierung bekommt, dann hört sich das für mich nach Diktatur an und ich bin sicher, dass ich ganz bestimmt nicht der Einzige bin, der so denkt." * Sisko (nachdem Leyton bedauert Sisko nicht mehr über Loyalität beigebracht zu haben): "Ich höre wohl nicht recht. Sie wollen doch nicht allen Ernstes etwas über Loyalität erzählen. Nachdem sie ihren Eid auf die Föderation gebrochen, die Bevölkerung der Erde belogen haben und einem unserer eigenen Schiffe befohlen haben, auf ein anderes Schiff zu feuern. Sie haben einfach nicht das Recht dazu." * Sisko: "Es ist vorbei." Leyton: "Es ist nicht vorbei! Ich habe genügend loyale Offiziere, um eine Schlacht zu schlagen." Sisko: "Gegen wen wollen sie den kämpfen? Gegen die Sternenflotte? Gegen die Föderation? Verstehen sie denn nicht, Admiral. Sie kämpfen den falschen Kampf. Und was ihre loyalen Offiziere angeht, Benteen hat sich schon von ihnen abgewandt. Und sie stand ihnen näher als jeder andere. Sie haben sie verloren. Lassen sie nicht andere für ihre Fehler bezahlen." Leyton (legt seine Rangabzeichen ab): "Ich hoffe nur, dass sie keinen Fehler begehen werden." * Odo: "Bin ich denn der Einzige, der sich sorgen darüber macht, dass sich immer noch Wechselbälger auf der Erde befinden?" Joseph: "Sorgen? Ich habe Todesangst. Aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich zulasse, dass sie mein Leben verändern." Sisko: "Wenn die Wechselbälger zerstören wollen, was wir hier aufgebaut haben, dann sollen sie es selber tun. Wir werden ihnen die Arbeit nicht abnehmen." Links und Verweise Gaststars * Robert Foxworth als Admiral Leyton ** Christian Rode * Herschel Sparber als Präsident Jaresh-Inyo * Susan Gibney als Commander Erika Benteen * Aron Eisenberg als Kadett Nog * David Drew Gallagher als Kadett Riley Aldrin Shepard * Mina Badie als Sicherheitsoffizierin * Rudolph Willrich als Kommandant der Akademie * Brock Peters als Joseph Sisko * Bobby C. King als Chef der Sicherheit Verweise Verlorene Paradies, Das en:Paradise Lost es:Paradise Lost nl:Paradise Lost